disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Grip of Winter (1992 film)
''In the Grip of Winter ''is a 1992 American-British Traditional Animated Family-Drama-Adventure-Comedy Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones And Was Produced By Walt Disney Pictures and BBC Films. This is Based on Book by Colin Dann and is a 6th Installment of Colin Dann’s Disney Universe. Plot Opening It Starts With The Live Action Clip Where The Real Ginger Cat Walking Through The Road and Then, The Warden (Brad Garrett) Walked Further as He Should and Finds The Book, He Didn’t Know How He Does. He Walked To His Cottage of The World, Doesn’t Know Why He Can’t See The Lights and Just Turned On Quickly, He Sits Down and Opens The Book, He Starts Narrating The Story Before The Animated Film Came Up. First Signs It Starts With The Opening With The Footage of ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too! ''Where It Began With Showflake Blowing In The Entire Hundred Acre Wood For Christmas, The Snowflake Blew To White Deer Park By Count, The Next Day.... The Sunny Day In The Trust of White Deer Park Go on Count, First Snow Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Scarface/Mole/Phillip The Cat/Measley/Gordon Tables The Bunny/Ginger Cat * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/George The Hare/Dark Cat/Hopper The Rabbit * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Morning Dove/Little Cat In The House/Mrs. Vole/Paddock * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Mirthful/Little Cat In The Porch/Stoat #1/Lady Blue * Pamela Keevilkral as Tiny Cat In The Rooftop/Mrs. Squirrel/Horace the Dog/Speedy * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Stoat #2/The Great White Stag/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse (Rumored) * Paul Fusco as Whisky/Dan The Rabbit * Joey Lawrence as Bobby * Lara Jill Miller as Lucy * Joe Ranft as Old Papa Badger (Cameo In Represent) * Ken Sansom, Richard Dean Anderson, Lucille Bliss and Rob Rackstraw as Edible Frogs * Jim Cummings and Peter Cullen as Poachers/Safe Bunny and European Hare #2 * Will Ryan as Red the Badger/Strike The Badger/Hoppy the Badger/Great White Badger * Tara Strong as Little Cat In The Kitchen/Baby Rabbits/Leverets * Peggy Mahon as Miss Little Owl/Baby Gophers/Mrs. Gopher * Kath Soucie as General Little Himalayan Cat/Baby Duck/Mama Duck * Brad Garrett as Narrator * Jon Glover as The Warden Trivia * This Is Rob Rackstraw‘s First Role To Voice 3rd Edible Frog. * Only Brad Garrett Narrates the Story Based On The Entire Books By Colin Dann. * Bobby Sounds Like Oliver. * The Four Badgers Sounds Like Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh and a Day For Eeyore. * Dan Sounds Like ALF. * 2 Stoats are Even a Stoat, 1st is a Female and 2nd is a Male. * Paddock Makes a First Appearance In a Film. *In the Grip of Winter is the second book of The Animals of Farthing Wood book series by Colin Dann. The book was illustrated by Terry Riley and first published in October 1981. *It Will Be a Same Animated-Style as The 1993 TV Series Which It’s Crossed Between Winnie The Pooh Voices and ALF Cartoon Voices. *The Film is Released on a UK VHS in 20th October 1997 And Was Distributed by Disney Videos, BBC Video and Walt Disney Video Premiere. *There‘s a Scene Where Bobby, Lucy and Cookie Found Out Where Badger is Injured and Buried In The Snow And Was Later Bandaged by The Warden as They Watched. *The Opening Scene is Where The Footage of The Opening of ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too! ''Was Used. Songs # Don‘t Ask Again - Barry Coffing # In The Grip of Winter - Jodi Benson, Jim Cummings and Barry Coffing # Try and Cry With You - Barry Coffing # Like Me - Badger # On The Safe Side - Mole # Do Not Stop the Cold - Vixen # Wanna See Me - Fox # Winter - Chorus # Like Me (End Credits) - Jodi Benson and Barry Coffing Scenes # Opening/First Signs # First Snow # First Losses # The Search for Badger # What had Happened to Badger # Conversations # A Meeting # Recovery/Hi, Dark Cat # Old Friends, New Friends # A Question of Loyalties # An Expedition # A Raid/Hopper # Live and Let Live # A New Danger # The Trap # One Good Turn # ... Deserves Another # Two Friends Return # Thaw # Whistled Off/General Himalayan # Home or Away? # Life Goes On/Ending Transcript In the Grip of Winter (1992 film)/Transcript Runtime 387 Minutes Release Date July 24 1992 Music '''Score: '''James Horner and Randy Edelman '''Songs By: '''Barry Coffing, Jodi Benson and Jim Cummings Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Category:1992 Category:1992 films Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Films based on books Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:BBC Films Category:Family film Category:Drama film Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in London